


girl meets world: space and time

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: weeks after their perfect night, a new thunder threats the town.





	girl meets world: space and time

hey babe,   
i have something to say,  
can i meet you downstairs?  
i promise  
we won't be late.

i'm sorry.  
i know we cant' be,  
not right now at least.

i suppose  
this is in my blood,  
to runaway from the one I love,  
to feel ashamed,  
and insecure.

my love  
this kills me  
but right know   
I'm hurting.

i'm not okay  
i don't know why  
but I need to take care of myself.

i love you  
i need you  
i don't wanna hurt you

but I want to love me  
need me  
and stop hurting.

\---

If you need  
Time and space,  
I can give you that  
But also myself.

\---

i want to be me,  
feel me.  
without tearing you apart.  
i couldn't do that.

\---

My love I'm here for you,  
I'll be waiting until you feel you   
I'm here, if it's me who you need.  
My love.

\---

i'm sorry.

\---

You don't have to be.  
Just,   
Just be.

\---

and i'm all fucked up  
with these feelings inside.  
and i know this might be  
because the goodbye is coming.

i need to be me  
without her  
because that's how we'll live  
when this ends.

i'm leaving,  
and i don't know how to say it.  
and i'm this coward who runs away  
instead of saying it to your crying face.  
because i can't see you cry.  
i can't be your crying.


End file.
